


Tequila

by RedHood9191



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball FighterZ
Genre: F/M, Too Much Tequila, i can't do tags for my life, shorter than i thought., waking up with someone in your bed, what happened last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHood9191/pseuds/RedHood9191
Summary: While the Z Fighters are celebrating their survival, your mind begins to wander and the only thing on your mind is a certain pink android...





	Tequila

You know what the worst part of waking up with someone you don't know in your bed? The realization that she once wanted to eat you, and definitely not in a good way. But last night. Last night was much, much different. Memories start flooding your mind, and you begin to remember what happened last night. 

LAST NIGHT  
The Z Fighters were celebrating their latest victory, this time defeating Golden Frieza and his army. Posted up at Goku’s new house, you guys were in the garden. Per usual, there was a ton of food and drinks, with the food having been devoured by the multiple Saiyans that were present. Goku and Vegeta were fighting over food at the end of table while Trunks and Gohan were quietly stealing from their father’s meals. You were sitting at the head of the table minding your own business, drinking way too much tequila, letting your mind wander. Pondering the events of the last few days, you begin to remember a certain Majin you fought a few years ago. Looking around, you see Majin Buu, but that wasn't the one you were thinking about. No, the one on your mind was thicc. She was a beautiful girl, long, white hair reaching her massive hips. It finally dawned on you that you were thinking about Majin 21, and you then proceeded to question what had happened to her. “If I'm not mistaken, didn't she split into two or some shit?” You muttered to yourself quietly. “YOU SAY SOMETHING (Y/N)?” Screamed Goku, mouth still full. “Uh, no, I was just wondering what happened to Majin 21.” You said. “OH, SHE LIVES DOWN THE BLOCK I INVITED HER OVER” Replied Goku, albeit very loudly, with rice flying out of his mouth. “Huh.” dumbfounded by this revelation, you get out of your chair and walk towards the house, citing the need to use the restroom. 

When you came back, it was dark out. But thanks to some Capsule Corp Lights, it was bright as day. Gritting your teeth and squinting, you walked back towards the garden. Arriving at the tent, you shuffled over to your seat, pulling out your phone, not really paying attention to what was going on. Reaching for your chair to sit down, you felt something extremely soft instead of the cold metal of your chair. Looking up from your mindless scrolling, you see that your hand was brushing somebody's silky white hair. “O-Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” You stuttered, blushing wildly. This white haired person leaned back over the chair, looking at you upside down. “Huh, you look delicious” she said, licking her luscious pink lips. Realizing who you were looking at, you attempted to remain calm. This lasted for two seconds. “Oh, Hey 21, How've you be-WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY I LOOK LIKE.” You say in confusion. She stood up, swaying her hips, and pushed you against the garden wall, leaning in towards you. “I said you look like a snack.” She whispered into your ear in the most sultry tone you had ever heard. It took all of your strength to not just pick her up and take her right there.  
“ So how've you been” you say, flushing pink once more. “Oh Honey, I was having such a terrible day, but then I saw you and everything is so much better.” She replied, her voice smooth as silk, dripping in arousal. Sweat dripping from your forehead, you could feel 21’s eyes boring into your head. You feel a soft hand grab your chin, and your eyes meet 21’s. Those lovely red eyes meet your (E/C) ones, and you lean in towards her, whispering into her ear this time. 

“I’ll give you something sweet to eat.” 

Leaning back against the wall, you look at 21, who has a look of pure arousal on her face. “Try Me” she mouths. On cue, you pick her up by the waist, her legs wrapped around you, and you sprint your way into the house.

Oh, the things tequila does to people


End file.
